


Coming Home

by DemonicInformant



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Business Trip, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicInformant/pseuds/DemonicInformant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promises are meant to be kept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

For the fifteenth - _and that was just a rough estimate if anything_ \- time that week, he just sat at his bedroom window, staring out of the glass into the busied morning streets. Nothing was going as well as it should have since the other left for Tokyo. Of course, he _knew_  he would be back late that night or the day after in the afternoon, but that didn't ease his mind in the slightest.   
  
Continuing to wonder whether the other had enough cash to get dinner every night, or if he was in a safe hotel without any disgusting men to try and get anything from him, he sighed a bit and leaned back in the cool bed. No one ever meant as much as the other meant to him; no one even came close! He had no idea how much he meant to the other, or if he was ever on his mind this entire week, but he could always assume he was cared for the same way.  
  
Sighing a bit in defeat as his emotions took over and made him the depressed slug he'd been the entire week, even when he was working, he grabbed that same stupid phone with that same obnoxious ring tone and flipped it open, checking to see if the other had called or left any messages. 

_Jackpot!_  
  
For the first time in the four hours he'd been lying in the shared bed and staring at the ceiling, a tiny smile broke out on his features, and he wasted no time in pressing **SELECT** to read the message. What made him smile even more was that there was a photo - _finally_ \-  attached. Quickly pressing **SELECT** again to download and view it, he waited quite patiently for it to load.  
  
Climbing out of bed and ruffling his soft and short hair, he heard the phone vibrate to indicate that it was finished. Grabbing it off the nightstand and flipping it open again, he pressed **SELECT** once more, just to burst out laughing at the picture sent to him.   
  
In the photo, he could easily see the other standing upon a beautiful bridge that arched over a Koi pond, making a heart with his hands. Obviously, he asked a random passerby to take the photo, but it was that he actually sent him a photo of himself that mattered. At least this way he knew the other was healthy and happy. Well, he assumed, at least.  
  
Shaking his head a bit and closing the phone with a softer chuckle, he set it on the nightstand again and quickly got dressed for work.  
  


* * *

  
_**TOKYO, JAPAN**_  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Just a second! Oh! You, sir! あなたは私の写真を撮ってもらえますか？" _(Could you take a photo of me?)_  
  
"Oh? Hai.."  
  
A wide smile struck his lips as the stranger nodded. He quickly handed his black flip-phone to the Japanese male, and dashed over to the bridge not far from where they both previously stood.   
  
After waving the male over and showing him exactly where to stand, as well as how to take the photo, he took a deep breath.   
  
When his client, who was lazily leaning on the railing beside him, watched him with a bored expression, spoke out and sighed, the slightly younger male chuckled lightly before making a heart with his hands and giving a quick nod.  
  
After two different spots on the bridge and three experimental shots, the photo was selected and sent.   
  
It was lovely to not receive a message back, seeing that meant he either made the older male laugh, or he was sleeping. Both were good.   
  
The older male didn't smile and much as he should, and sleep was rare to the other while the younger was away. He seemed to have abandonment issues - _shockingly enough._ But, he never worried over it, regardless that he likely should. Ah, well, when he returned home in the next nine hours, they'd be reunited and happy once more.  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
"Hm? Oh! Goodness, my sincerest apologies. Let us be on our way, no?"  
  
"…Yes, let's hurry along. We need to finish our terms so you will be able to return home early. I believe you had someone to surprise?"  
  
"Ah! Yes, of course. Let's finish our business."  
  
Quickly, the two business partners rushed off to finish what they needed done and in no time, he was on a plane home.  
  


* * *

  
_**IN IKEBUKURO**_  
  
 _'Hah…another long day…'  
'Four hours…'  
'My back is killing me…'  
'I should see if he'd sent anything else…'  
'Hm…'  
'Maybe after a nap…'_  
  
Rubbing the back of his head, he entered the shared apartment and yawned a little, flicking on the lights and carefully - _as this was a rule in their home, thanks to the other growing up in such a "clean" - more like insane - family_ \- removing his shoes, making sure to set them in the designated corner.   
  
Stretching his arms over his head lightly, he yawned once more before walking deeper into the apartment.   
  
Thankful for "the lazy switch", as he called it - _simply just a light switch in the hallway holding access to their bedroom, bathroom, and small laundry room that controlled the entire lighting system in their apartment_ \- he quickly turned off the living room and "porch" light and made his way into their bedroom, flicking the lights on and yawning a bit more.   
  
His day truly was tiring, but then again, when wasn't it? He hated work, but he loved lounging with his lover, who sadly, wasn't home.  
  
Not really paying attention, he didn't notice the jacket hanging on the coat rack when he first entered the apartment, or the note on the kitchen counter. Thankfully, not being totally blind, when he'd lifted his head after yawning again and into his hand, he easily noticed the other standing against the wall with a large, trademark smirk planted on his lips.  
  
 _'…Cocky bastard…'_  
  
Once his shock vanished, he smirked just as wide before marching the few steps between them.   
  
It didn't take much for the other to lift his early arrived lover off his feet and spin him. With strong arms wrapped around a thin body and slender arms around a warm neck, the two either laughed or chuckled as they stood there, the smaller on the tips of his toes and the taller bent over a bit to accommodate his three-year-younger lover's height difference.  
  
They didn't need to exchange words. They never really did. This, holding each other, was enough for them to get each others point across without being sappy.  
  
Of course, even embracing had a limit, and after a moment, they did break the tight hold.   
  
Being the one in control everywhere but the bed, the smaller grabbed the bigger's chin and pulled him down just a tad so their lips locked. It was always so curious how their lips fit together as though they were pieces of a missing puzzle board, but who could complain?  
  
"…You're home early…"  
  
The contact broke, and the younger male grinned a bit before speaking warmly into his lovers neck.  
  
"I promised tonight. Does Shizu-Chan not trust me~?"  
  
"…Fuck off, flea."  
  
And as though the first kiss didn't leave them breathless - _which it honestly didn't_ \- the blonde reconnected the broken kiss and let it last just a minute longer than the first.  
  
For the remainder of the night, the neighbors were quite aware of the return of the younger male, and the younger was quite aware of the fully stocked fridge.  
  
Ah, who could resist ootoro?


End file.
